Fight the Living/Episode 15: The Calm Before
This is episode 7 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) The Calm Before Glenn and Abraham were piling the walkers onto the ash pile. They picked one up and Glenn noticed the ring on its finger. "Wait, stop!" he said as they set it down and he pulled it off. 11 months earlier Glenn was driving his car through Atlanta trying to get his pizza delivered. He got out of the car when walkers started noticing him. He saw them start shambling towards him and he quickly walked to the door. "Hello? Pizza delivery..." he said nervously as re walkers started closing in. He started beating on the door. "Please let me in! They are a bunch of freaks out here!" The door opened and Jim pulled him in quickly and shot all three walkers. Present Day Carol was keeping watch on top of the bus. "You sure you don't need to take a break?" Hershel asked her as he was sitting in his chair in the porch. "No, I'm fine." "I'm glad you thought of moving the bus closer to the house just in case we need to make a quick get-away." "It was the smartest thing to do." she replied. 11 months earlier Ed was driving the car while Carol sat next to him and Sophia sat in the backseat. "Mom, I'm hungry." she said. "Here, you can have these animal crackers." he said as she handed them back to her. "Put those back." Ed ordered her. Carol obeyed and put them back in the box try had on the floorboards. Present Day Lilly and Merle were dragging Rick to the infirmary as fast as possible while Michonne and Morgan were doing the same with Andrea. "Put him on the bed here!" Alice said as she was swearing and grabbing all of the equipment. "Milton, you take care of Andrea!" she ordered him. "Are they gonna be alright?!" Michonne worried. "I don't know..." Alice said, extremely stressed. Merle walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of the prison. He walked straight over to the tower without getting shot. He grabbed Haley and said, "Go back inside." He took her rifle and pointed immediately. 11 months earlier Daryl and Merls were standing behind a door. "'You ready?" Merle asked. "Yeah." Daryl replied. Merle threw open the door and the two ran outside and started shooting walkers, trying to get to their car. Present Day "Hold your fire!" the Governor shouted. "Merle! You'll always have a place with us!" he lied. "Shut up!" Merle shouted. "You can leave now or die!" The Governor just stood there. "Pack up your things." he said. "What?!" one man said before the others began to argue along with him. "I said, PACK UP YOUR THINGS. NOW!" Haley stood in the yard, watching. "What the hell was that about?" she asked as the caravan drove away and Merle walked back to her. "He'll be back. He wants me to think he's actually scared. When he gets back, he's gonna raise total hell. But we'll be ready." Merle and Haley walked back to te infirmary where everybody else was. "They left." Merle said. Carl was watching as Alice attempted to patch up his father. "Lilly." he said. "What?" she asked. "Thank you for saving my dad." "You're welcome, Carl." 11 months earlier Lori was holding onto Carl tightly as they watched the TV and saw the chaos unfold. Shane bursted through the door. "Come on, we gotta go!" he said. "Go where?" Lori asked. "Atlanta. They've got everything set up there." "We're not going without Rick!" Shane looked at her sympathetically. "Lori..." "I'll go get him." "No!" he said, worried, "No, I'll go get 'im. Stay here and lock all the doors. I'll be right back." "Is Dad gonna wake up?" Carl asked. "Yes. Shane'll go wake him up." Present Day Michonne sat in a chair next Andrea. "You don't have to stay with me..." Andrea said. "Yeah, I do." "No. Somebody needs to plan our next move..." Carl looked over at her. "Where's Beth?" he asked. "I told her to go to the farm without me." "By herself?" Michonne was astonished. "She'll be okay. That car's loaded with supplies." "Yeah, I know. She's got my sword right now." "Great. She's the perfect combination of you and me now." Andrea laughed followed by coughing. "I guess I'll leave you alone then." Michonne finally said. On her way out, she grabbed Morgan. "Come on." she said. Michonne and Morgan walked down the hallways, on there way outside. "Where are we going?" he asked. "We're going to chase Woodbury down and kill the Governor." she replied. "Count me in." Merle said as he approached them. "No. Me and Morgan will be enough. We need as many people to guard this place as possible." Michonne told him. "I don't care. We've got enough people." "No, we don't!" she shouted, "Andrea can't get up! Rick might be dead! Half the group chickened out and ran to Hershel's Farm!" she just moaned and kept moving. Tyreese had just come inside. Michonne almost made out the door when Merle spoke one last time. "'Wouldn't you like to know where exactly they are?" "Do you know?" Morgan asked. "I can make an educated guess." "Hmph. Educated." Tyreese said. Merle ran up to him and held his blade in the air. "You got somethin' to say?!" he shouted. "Hey!" Michonne shouted at him. "Do you or do you not, know where they are?" Merle stopped and looked at her. "There's a national guard armory a while from here. I can take you there." Michonne stood there for a second, thinking. "Tyreese, didn't you once tell me you were no good with a gun?" "To be honest, no. No, I am not good with a gun." he replied. Michonne had made her decision. "Morgan, you're staying here. Tyreese. Merle. You two are both comin' with me." she announced. The four of them walked outside. Michonne began giving out orders. "Haley! Keep watch on that tower at all times! Lilly! You and Morgan pour as much gasoline across the parimeter of the prison!" They all nodded and went to there respective posts. Michonne stopped Lilly on her way inside. "Leave the bus alone. Tell Carl to load it with as many supplies as possible just in case we need to make a quick getaway." she said before turning back to Merle and Tyreese. "Alright. Let's go." On her way out of the prison field, she looked at T-Dog's grave. 11 months earlier T-Dog drove the church bus over a walker in Jim's front yard. Jim and Glenn both ran outside with bats in hand. "'Bout time!" Jim said. "Where are the others?" T-Dog asked. Jim just shook his head and sat down. He leaned his head down so no one could see him cry. "Thanks, dude." Glenn said. "Your welcome. Hey, what's your name?" T-Dog asked. "It's Glenn." he said before going to find a seat that wasn't taken yet. He saw Jaqui had an empty spot next to her. "'You mind if I sit here?" he asked. "Not at all." she replied. Present Day Glenn ran across the yard, to the farmhouse. "Hershel." he called out. Hershel came from out of the kitchen. "What is it?" Glenn held out the ring he had gotten off the walker. "Your permission." he said. "I'm not the one you should be asking." he replied with a smile. His smile faded as Beth came downstairs with the baby in her arms. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm taking Judith back to the prison." "You are not going back out there yourself!' Hershel shouted. "I can go with her." Glenn assured him. "I don't need an escort. Anyone who goes back with me needs to be someone who actually wants to fight for the group." she told them before walking back outside. "Will any ''of you help us?" she asked. Maggie came running over to her. "Beth, honey, you need to stay and rest. You've had a long day-" "I'm going back! And Judith doesn't belong here! She needs to be back where her father is!" "Beth, can you at least wait?" Glenn asked. "Wait for what?" Glenn walked over to Maggie and nelt to the ground before her. "Maggie...will you marry me?" Lilly walked into the infirmary. "Carl, can you help us with something?" "What is it?" Andrea asked as she sat up. "Michonne wanted Carl to load up the bus as a back-up plan." "Why does she want me to do it?" Carl asked. "Me and Morgan have to set a trap and Haley's keeping watch." "And Michonne?" Andrea questioned. "Her, Tyreese, and Merle are going to attack the Governor." "What?!" Andrea shouted before jumping up out of the bed. "Andrea, you need to rest." Milton said. "I'm fine." "No you're not. I'll help Carl load up the bus, you just take a nap, okay?" Andrea sighed. "Fine." she said. Carl looked at Rick one last time before getting up and leaving. 11 months earlier Daryl and was sitting silently as he looked out the window to see a walker roaming the fields of Gerogia while Merle drove. They both saw a huge vehicle jam on the way to Atlanta. Everyone was outside of their cars, arguing and fighting. "What the hell?" Daryl said. They both heard a loud BOOM and ran into the forest to see what it was. They both saw huge explosions lighting up the streets of Atlanta. Walkers started appearing and killed a woman who was standing close to Daryl and Merle. Lori looked next to her and screamed as she saw the woman go down to the ground. Shane shot the walker. "Come on, we gotta get Carl out of here!" he said before they both ran back up the hill and heard people shouting and screaming as the walkers continued to move into the area. Present Day Hershel stood in front of Maggie and Glenn as he spoke with a bible in his hand. "Blessed be God, our lord and savior. For him allowing us to gather here today in what may be this once green Earth's last holy matrimony." 11 months earlier T-Dog was sweating as he drove the bus through Atlanta, dodging people, walkers, and fire. Everyone on the bus held onto their seats in worry that they weren't going to make it out alive. Jaqui closed her eyes and started muttering prayers as Glenn stared out the window and saw the chaos unfold. Jim kept his pistol in hand, saving the last bullet. Present Day "Love is kind, love is patient, and above all others love may be the only good thing to last in this now-ravaged world." 11 months earlier Shane drove Lori and Carl around the highway and into the grass to go around. Ed followed right behind as Carol sat in the backseat clutching her daughter in her arms. Merle shot walkers as Daryl obtained the motorcycle from the back of their truck. "Come on!" he shouted to his brother. Merle sat down on it, ready to drive. Daryl sat backwards on it and pulled out his pistol. Merle drove off following Shane and Ed's tracks as Daryl shot every walker that got too close. T-Dog finally got out of the city and everyone on the bus was cheering. Present Day "Glenn, do you take Maggie to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your days, however long that may be?" "I do." "And Maggie, do you tak Glenn to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do." 11 months earlier Dale stood on top of the RV keeping watch while Andrea and Amy sat in lawn chairs when they both turned around after hearing something in the distance. Dale took out his binoculars to see two vans, a motorcycle, and a church bus coming over the hills in the distance. Present Day "By the powers vested in me due to the unusual circumstances of our lives, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Glenn did so and the whole group clapped. It had finally gotten dark outside. Michonne, Tyreese, and Merle continued to move through the forest in haste. Michonne stopped them from moving. "What is it?" Tyreese asked. "I heard something." "Walker." Merle said as they huddled together. They continued to move slowly, waiting for the walker to appear. And like lightning, something came from the woods and knocked the three of them over. Michonne was held down and Merle was punched constantly. The grip on Michone let go and the punching ceased. "Who are you?! Come at me!" "Shut up! You're gonna bring the walkers down on us. Wait. Where's Tyreese?" They both looked around by saw no one. "Tyreese!" Michonne shouted over and over. ('End Credits''') Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues